


take my heart and put it in your pocket

by Flavortext



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, hes just a very good boy, service dog kodiak, this is so self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: “Like, he’s married, and he’s asking me for relationship advice for his own kid.” Throndir shakes his head, leaning back.“I’m sure you give great advice,” Ephrim says. Throndir shrugs again.“I haven’t even-” He cuts himself off, staring pointedly at Kodiak across the room. “Ah, I should feed him.” He pushes himself quickly to his feet.
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	take my heart and put it in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> the last time I had a 'friend' over my service dog would NOT let us kiss because she thought I was going to have an anxiety attack. I will exploit that embarrassment for kudos. 
> 
> very mild suggestive line towards the end.

Throndir crouches down in front of his dog and looks him in the eye. 

“This isn’t a date.” He said sternly. Kodiak wags his tail a bit, hot breath puffing over Throndir’s face. Throndir wrinkles his nose and scratches Kodiak behind the ears. “But I still want you on your best behavior. He’s only seen you working.” Kodiak wags his tail again, trying to lick Throndir, who only just manages to pull away. The timer on the stove beeps and Throndir sighs, pushing himself to his feet and patting Kodiak on the head as he returns to the kitchen. Kodaik follows, nails clicking on the tile. 

It  _ wasn’t _ a date. It was just- well, Ephrim had called it a ‘study date’, which certainly had the word  _ date _ in it, but it was just- it was just a term. It was casual. Throndir had been the one to offer to make dinner since Ephrim worked late today. 

Throndir checks on the stir fry, nods to himself, and turns the heat all the way to low. He leaves the food and grabs some plates, mismatched from a thrift store, and sets out two places on the table, half of which is taken up by his laptop and pile of textbooks and notes. He smiles a little looking at it. The class, in his opinion, is pretty dumb. It’s political science, which is Ephrim’s major but he’s just taking it to fulfill requirements, and they’re supposed to be designing a society and then interacting with the other groups, based on what they learn about. He and Ephrim had met when they’d been paired up on the first day, and ever since had been... friends? He’s pretty sure they’re friends. They certainly have mutual friends, Ephrim is minoring in religious studies so knows Hadrian, and they’ve all gotten drinks with Lem and Fero and Hella and Adaire a few times. And their schedules match up, so they get lunch together almost every day, and there was that time Kodiak injured his paw and Ephrim threatened to sue a cab driver until he agreed to take them to the vet. Throndir thinks they’re friends. He certainly likes spending time with him- probably a little too much. 

Kodiak sniffs at his hand, and Throndir absently scratches his nose. “It’s perfectly normal to have a crush. I know you’re just a dog, but you can’t fault me for that.” He says softly. Kodiak makes a ‘hrmph’ noise and goes to sit by his food bowl. Throndir laughs. 

“You get fed  _ after _ dinner and you know it.” He says, glancing at the clock anyways. Ephrim said he would be over at seven, and usually, Throndir eats a little earlier, but he’s fine being flexible. It’s 6:58. He adjusts the forks next to the plates on the table and brushes a hand over his clothes. He’s just in a nice knit sweater, it’s finally starting to get cold, and worn jeans. He thinks he looks okay and quickly scolds himself because  _ it doesn’t matter, this isn’t a date. _ Kodiak whines at him. 

“Okay- fine.” Throndir goes back into the kitchen to pull out Kodiak’s food, but the doorbell rings. Kodiak barks, not a full one but certainly a louf ‘boof’ and runs for the door. Throdnir quickly chases after him. He grabs his collar and shoves him back a bit so he can open the door. 

“Hi!” Ephrim is smiling and waves a little with his good hand. Throndir finds himself grinning back. 

“Right on time,” He says, trying to step back to let Ephrim in. This leaves an opening for Kodiak to barge past, and barrel directly into his friend. Ephrim yelps, barely managing to stay standing as Kodaik wiggles against his legs, tail flying around wildly. He doesn’t jump, thank god, and Throdnir curses and grabs him, dragging the dog back inside. 

“Sorry, he’s- he’s never gotten to actually greet you before.” Throndir holds back his dog, still straining to go and lick Ephrim, who gets over his shock and laughs. It’s such a nice sound, Throndir thinks before he squashes the through in the back of his brain. 

“It’s okay! Hi boy,” Ephrim steps inside, letting the door shut behind him. “Can I?” He asks, gestring at Kodiak. Thronidr nods, letting him go again. Ephrim crouches down and pets Kodiak, pushing him away from his face but letting him lick his hands. Kodiak flops over onto his back and wiggles, giving Ephrim his belly. “Who’s a happy boy?” Ephrim says, rubbing Kodiak’s fluffy chest. Throndir chuckles and crouches down too, patting Kodiak to help calm him down. 

“He doesn’t know how big he is,” Throndir says. Ephrim laughs. 

“He’s usually so focused, this is so cute.” Ephrim is smiling widely and gives Kodiak a final belly rub before pushing himself to his feet. 

“Like I said, he has two modes.” Throndir stands as well, and Kodiak hops up and nuzzles Eprim again, before trotting off. 

“It smells really good in here.” Ephrim shifts the bag over his shoulder, pulling out a bottle of wine. 

“I made a stir fry- oh wow, that looks fancy.” Throndir takes it as Ephrim shrugs. 

“I just picked it up on the way, it’s the least I can do.” Ephrim smiles at him. 

“Well uh, make yourself at home. I’ll bring everything out.” Throndir gestures to the table, his apartment small and ‘open concept’ enough that everything is visible, and quickly turns around to the kitchen. He finds wine glasses in the far back of a cabinet and sets those out before transferring the food into a big serving dish and carrying that out. Eprhim is seated at the table when he returns, book bag set next to Throndir’s stuff. It hits Throndir in the different light how good he looks, in a black leather jacket and dark jeans, a nice button-down shirt in a dark red, which matches his makeup. But there’s still visible bags under his eyes, and he’s slouching a bit in the chair. 

“Here we go, uh, do you want water as well?” Throndir gestures to the wine. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” Ephrim smiles genuinely at him again, and Throndir nods, hurrying back to the kitchen to get cups, and then awkwardly takes the seat across from Eprhim. He gestures at the food. 

“I’m not like, the best cook, and I’m sorry there’s no meat but uh,” He shrugs and Ephrim shakes his head, reaching for the serving spoot. 

“No, this looks great. Thank you.” He serves himself, and then passes the spoon directly to Throndir, their hands touching. Throndir forces himself to focus on serving his own food. 

“How was your day?” He asks, picking up his fork. Ephrim shrugs, switching his fork to the other side of his plate - Throndir curses himself for not thinking about that- and sighs. 

“Ah, class this morning, and then work. Pretty normal, just exhausting.” Ephrim says, pausing to take a bite. He makes a surprised happy noise at the food, and Throndir feels a wave of relief. 

“Well, if we don’t get that much done tonight that’s fine, we’ve got some time before this is due,” Throndir says, and Ephrim nods, setting his fork down and looking with a furrowed brow at the wine. 

“Ah, fuck I don’t know if I actually have a-” Throndir wracks his brain, but he’s never had much reason to own a corkscrew. Ephrim chuckles. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t think about that. I’ll bring one over next time, you can just keep it for now.” He takes a sip of his water instead, and Throndir’s stomach does a swoop.  _ Next time _ . He takes another bite to stuff down whatever he’s feeling. “How about you?” Ephrim asks, going to take another bite. 

“Uh, same, class and then I had lunch with Hadrian, and Kodiak and I took a walk.” Throndir smiles. “All the leaves are changing color in the woods by campus, it’s really pretty,” he says. Ephrim nods. 

“I’d love to tag along sometime,” he says, genuine. Throndir grins. 

“That sounds really fun!” 

They dig into the food, Ephrim laughing as Kodiak comes back up and drops a tennis ball at his feet, wagging his tail. Throndir scolds him lightheartedly and they both laugh as Eprhim kicks it across the room, Kodiak barreling after it. Ephrim leans back in his chair. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna need a break before we work, I’m stuffed.” He says, running a hand through his hair. Throndir nods, getting up and picking up the plates. Eprhim goes to protest but frowns as Throndir balances the plates on his arm to grab the cups with his other hand. 

“I can help wash,” He says, standing up to follow Throndir. 

“It’s really okay, I just got my dishwasher fixed.” He says, setting the plates in the sink and turning it on quickly. Ephrim leans against the counter. 

“I wish I had my own place, the whole ‘transfers have to live in the dorms’ rule sucks,” Eprhim says with a sigh. Throndir nods, he’d moved into the student apartments as soon as he’d been able, and he was  _ supposed _ to have a roommate, but the person the school had paired him with turned out to be allergic to dogs. 

“Well, you’re welcome any time,” Throndir says warmly, pulling open the dishwasher and loading their plates. 

“I’ll probably take you up on that.” Ephrim is still smiling at him, leaning back on his elbows on the counter top. 

“Uh, we can sit on the couch?” Throndir gestures back towards the living room. 

“Yeah, I just need... ten minutes to not have to think about anything,” Eprhim says, stretching and pushing himself back. Throndir follows him, and sits on the opposite end. 

“How’s Hadrain doing?” Ephrim asks, bending down to untie his boots. Throndir shrugs. 

“He mostly was trying to get my advice about Benjamin- okay so, you know that kid I tutor, Blue J?” Eprhim nods, tucking his feet up under him. Throndir continues. 

“Well, they go to the same school as Benjamin, and they’re maybe dating? Hadrian hasn’t been able to ask for sure. I really don’t know what he thinks  _ I _ can do about it, but,” Throndir laughs. 

“Aww, that sweet,” Ephrim says, resting his head back against the couch. 

“Like, he’s married, and he’s asking  _ me _ for relationship advice for  _ his own kid. _ ” Throndir shakes his head, leaning back. 

“I’m sure you give great advice,” Ephrim says. Throndir shrugs again. 

“I haven’t even-” He cuts himself off, staring pointedly at Kodiak across the room. “Ah, I should feed him.” He pushes himself quickly to his feet. 

“No- hold up, really?” Eprhim perks up, energy suddenly returning. Throndir blushes and pointedly walks back towards the kitchen. “ _ Really? _ You’ve never had a date?” Ephrim calls after him. Throndir pulls out Kodiak’s food bin and scowls at it. 

“Auniq is pretty rural, and I was kinda an outcast,” Throndir grumbles, scooping out a big cup of Kodiak’s food. 

“I cannot believe this, not even since you’ve been here?” Ephrim says from the other room. Throndir pushes Kodiaks food back and comes back out, pouring the cup into his bowl. He has Kodaik sit and then releases him, returning the cup and coming back to the couch. He sits heavily and shakes his head. 

“It’s just- no one’s ever asked.” He says with a shrug. Ephrim stares at him. “I- okay this sounds so bad, but I almost had a thing with Blue J’s dad? Like we got drinks a few times, but he said he wasn’t interested.” Throndir sighs. Ephrim laughs. 

“Holy shit, have you even- Throndir, look at me.” Throndir does, finding Ephrim with his legs pulled up, eyes glinting. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” He asks excitedly. Throndir rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, I’ve at least done that.” He says, crossing his arms. “Lem kissed me when he was drunk one time, and I’ve been to parties and stuff.” He says defensively. Ephrim laughs again. 

“Okay, okay, wow. I’m just shocked.” He says. Throndir scowls. 

“Why?” 

“‘Cause, you’re-” Ephrim pauses, a bit of a blush rising in his cheeks. “You’re like, so handsome. I can’t believe I’m the first person to ask you out.” Ephrim says. Throndir blinks. 

“You- this is a date?” He says bluntly, turning fully to face Ephrim. Ephrim looks at him, confused. 

“I... yes? I thought so?” He says, looking at Throndir in the eyes.

“Oh. Oh, wow!” Throndir is dumbfounded and can feel himself blushing. Ephrim looks at him, slack-jawed. 

“You- I  _ called  _ it a study date!” 

“I thought it was just hanging out!” Throndir says with a laugh, gesturing wildly. Ephrim breaks out into a laugh. 

“I’ve been trying to get you to ask  _ me _ out for weeks, holy shit.” He giggles and reaches out, grabbing Throndir’s hand. Throndir stills. Ephrim’s fingers are so warm against his skin. 

“I didn’t notice at all, I’ve just been whining to Hella about having a crush,” Throndir says lightly, shaking his head. Ephrim grins. 

“I knew it- she was lording it over me that she had some secret.” Ephrim shakes his head, squeezing Throndir’s hand a little. Throndir looks back up at him. 

“Well, uh” he trails off, taking in Ephrim’s whole face. He’s stunning, hair swept to the side, eyes bright and framed with red eyeshadow, lips open as he laughs again. 

“Throndir,” Ephrim says, catching his breath. “You said we don’t have to stress too much about this deadline, right?” He says seriously, glancing down at Throndir’s lips. Throndir swallows and nods. Ephrim smirks, shifting forward on the couch a bit. “Would you do me the  _ honor, _ then, of proving that I’m a much better kisser than drunk Lem.” He asks sweetly. Throndir laughs. 

“I don’t think that’s much of a competition, but absolutely.” He squeezes Ephrim’s hand, pulling him the rest of the way across the couch. Ephrim leans against him, hovering an inch from his face. Throndir blushes even more and sucks in a breath as Ephrim reaches up and tucks his hair back out of his face. 

Ephrim’s lips are incredibly soft when they meet his, and the hand that rests on his cheek is warm and gentle. Ephrim shifts his legs so he’s nearly sitting in Throndir’s lap, right hand tucked between them. Throndir loops his arms around Eprhim’s waist, smiling into the kiss. Ephrim pulls back and breathes for a second, rubbing his fingers over Throndir’s beard. Throndir leans into his hand, eyes fluttering closed for a second. Ephrim surges forward and kisses him again, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Throndir’s hair. Throndir kisses back, gasping as Eprhim presses is tongue against his lips. 

Kodiak barks loudly, and Ephrim jumps back. 

“Ah, come on!” Throndir glares at his dog, sitting next to the couch with a paw up on the armrest. Ephrim giggles. 

“Is he alerting?” He asks. Throndir groans. 

“My heart is probably going crazy, he thinks I’m anxious- I’m fine, shoo.” He waves at Kodiak, who grumbles and goes to his bed, lying down in a heap of fur, but still staring. Throndir runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. “We could lock him out of my room, otherwise he’s just going to lie there. But he might whine, then.” He says with a laugh. Ephrim shakes his head. 

“He’s just looking out for you, he’s a good boy.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Throndir’s mouth. “Not tonight, but I  _ will _ take you up on that. If you want.” Eprhim murmurs, pressing a kiss to Throndir’s jaw. Throndir shivers, tilting his head to kiss Ephrim again instead of bumbling over a response. Ephrim grins, leaning into him and kisses deeper. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have like 10 episodes left of Spring and these two are KILLING me with their scenes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
